Vampire Summer
by Edward T. Forgotten
Summary: When Vlad and Henry End up in a summer camp in the small state of Maine, they discover small town girls aren't always what they seem. R&R, VladxOC I don't own Vlad or Henry, only Ashlee
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first Chronicles of Vladimir Tod fic, please no flames!

* * *

Chapter One-Getting to Camp

Vlad sat next to Henry on an old yellow school bus, making their way to Kennebec, Maine.

" Leave it to Nelly to send me to a summer camp." he muttered watching as hundreds of trees passed by.

" Hey, we both got scholarships here! And, I heard Maine is pretty cold and rainy. You'll be fine, man!" Henry grinned, running his fingers through his hair.

" Maine is a ghost town state. Nobody has heard of it." Vlad complained.

" Eh, don't worry. Maine sounds fine. I heard Stephen King lives there."

The bus driver looked back at all the people on the bus. " We're here, people. Everybody give a cheer."

People started clapping and screaming. Vlad yawned.

The camp was located on Silver lake, hidden away in the middle of the woods.

The teenagers ran out of the bus, most wearing shorts and tee shirts.

Vlad stood out like a sore thumb, wearing a black sweatshirt, black tee shirt, and dark jeans.

Henry looked around. " Look at all the chicks! You'll find yourself a girl here."

" Sure. Right. Whatever you say." Vlad muttered, taking his suitcase from the storage space of the bus.

" Hey, what about her?" Henry pointed to a dark haired girl wearing a black trench coat and black pants, taking her two suitcases out of what looked like her parents car.

Vlad looked at her from the corner of his eye, and saw her struggling to carry her luggage.

" Wait here…" he muttered, walking towards the girl.

" Don't do anything stupid!" Henry called out, as Vlad made his way to the struggling girl.

" Hey! Do you need some help." Vlad asked.

The girl looked at him with her pale blue eyes. " Sure, thanks!" she smiled, handing Vlad one of the suitcases. Her accent of a strong British.

" I'm Vlad." Vlad smiled, holding out his hand to her.

" Ashlee McLane." she smiled, shaking Vlad's hand quickly. Her skin was pale and cold.

" Uh, we have to get to the meeting house right." Vlad suggested.

" Yes! That we do." Ashlee smiled.

The two walked side by side towards the meeting house.

" Go Vlad!" Henry yelled from the side of the bus.

Vlad rolled his eyes.

* * *

I know, it's really short! I can't think of what to put next! I'm open to ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Dear Nelly!

Vlad kept his head slightly towards the ground, as he walked beside Ashlee.

Over to the side Henry was talking to a short blonde girl.

_Of course, _Vlad thought, _Never far away from the girls…_

The meeting house quickly filled with people from everywhere. But still, Vlad and Ashlee stuck out from the crowd.

Henry caught up with the two quickly, a huge grin across his lips.

" What are you smirking at?" Vlad muttered to him.

" You got yourself a girl, mate." Henry whispered back.

Vlad glared at him with narrowed eyes. " Shut up. I'm only helping her."

" Helping, crushing, what's the difference?" Henry shrugged.

" Seriously, shut up, dude."

Henry sighed. " Fine. If I must. But, just don't kill her."

Vlad rolled his eyes. " I'm not a monster."

Ashlee pretended not to be listening, but it was difficult not to.

The three sat down at one of the round wooden tables, dropping the suitcases on the ground.

" Thanks, Vlad. I really appreciate it." Ashlee smiled, sitting in one of the chairs.

Vlad sat next to her, and Henry next to Vlad.

Many glares and snickers came from the other campers. Mostly about Henry and Ashlee.

" What a cute couple they'd make…" one muttered to another.

" What about that Goth kid, he looks more like her style." another one whispers back.

The three looked at each other quietly. Nothing at the moment could be said.

A person walked over to their table and placed their hands on Vlad shoulders.

By the tenderness of the grasp it almost…seemed…like…

" Nelly?" Vlad muttered.

" Hi, Vlad!" Nelly smiled cheerfully.

Vlad turned to her, put his arm on the back rest. " No offense, but why are you here?"

" I'm the nurse in the infirmary, got here an hour before you." Nelly answered.

" Great." Vlad muttered.

Nelly turned to Henry. " Hi Henry." she smiled again.

Henry waved.

Nelly then turned to Ashlee. " And you are, my dear?"

" Oh! I'm Ashlee McLane. And you are?" Ashlee stood up, and shook Nelly's hand.

" I'm Nelly, Vlad's aunt."

" Pleasure to meet you." Ashlee smiled, sitting back down on her chair.

" My, what manners you have." Nelly bent over to whisper in Vlad's ear. " She's cute, too."

" Would you two stop saying that!" Vlad glared at both Nelly and Henry.

Somebody walked on to the stage in the front of the meeting room with a clipboard in hand.

" Oops! Gotta go! Bye guys!" Nelly exclaimed, running off.

The person on the stage started talking, and soon the three were going to fall asleep.

Three hour long speeches normally make you want to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

EH! Sorry for the long wait. My laptop is dead and the charger is chewed to bits ( due to a most retarded puppy.) So, I may be a while on anything I have going! Sorry! - I own nothing, and reviews make me want to write more!

* * *

Chapter Three-Vampires&Werewolves

After the extremely long speech, and the cabin assignments, all the campers attending Silver Lake Summer camp had exactly three hours before curfew.

In this time, Henry managed to make-out with over fifteen girls, Vlad managed to find out Ashlee's middle name (Ann), and Ashlee twisted her ankle while walking into a tree (and we have no clue how she did this.)

With still an hour left before curfew; Henry, Vlad, and Ashlee were sitting at a table in the mess hall with another kid named Bob.

See, Bob was born here in this town, and thus, he was brought up as a total redneck. And for some reason that the three pondered is how he got a southern accent. This was extremely questionable, because that question will never be answered.

" …And that's why you don't go swimming in that lake." Bob finished explaining.

Ashlee rolled her eyes. " That is quite impossible, Bob. I highly doubt there is a seventy-five foot long alligator in Silver lake."

" Well, there is. And that is that. But, the there alligator ain't what you should be afraid of."

" Oh? Enlighten me on what I should be afraid of." Ashlee raised an eyebrow.

" Well, in the woods around here, they got some mighty big werewolves, I hear."

Ashlee lost slight color in her cheeks. " Werewolves? Other- I mean, Real werewolves?"

Bob smiled. " Yeah. Big, ugly ones. With huge teeth, and long-ass claws."

Ashlee gulped.

" And I also heard of vampires walking the woods, preying on innocent people camping out on the lake."

Vlad fidgeted with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

" Vampires and werewolves? Your full of crap." Henry laughed.

" I ain't lyin'. It's true." Bob insisted.

" Yeah, vampires aren't real." Vlad lied.

He obviously know vampires were real.

" And neither are werewolves!" Ashlee quickly added, shaking her leg feverously.

" Whatever you say, but I never lie." Bob shrugged.

Anybody who was not deaf knew this kid was a horrible liar.

" Sure. Hey, Vlad, I'm tired. How about we turn in for the night?" Henry yawned.

" Yeah, good idea. Ashlee, are you coming?" Vlad asked, standing up with Henry.

" Sure!" She smiled, following the two out.

Henry laughed as they started walking.

Vlad and Ashlee looked at him.

" That kid lies horribly." Henry answered their stares.

" Agreed." Both Vlad and Ashlee agreed in unison.

-

At about Two in the morning, Bob got bored, and decided to go for a walk.

Those of kids he saw tonight must be scared to Hell about the tall-tales he told them about.

Vampires and werewolves, what a load of bologna.

A crack of a stick in the background caught Bob off guard for a moment.

" Who's there?" he questioned.

" What do you know about werewolves, you bloody idiot?!" something growled.

" What?"

" You and every other non-werewolf always assume the same damn things! 'What ugly, terrible things, werewolves are!' Well, now, I'm here to teach you a lesson. And, there is no way in bloody 'ell your getting out of it."

Bob saw two glowing red eyes stareing at him from his left.

" I don't even think you going to live to tell the tale!"

* * *

Yep! There you are! Have fun! Review! But no flames!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Mess

Vlad and Henry walked towards the nurses cabin after Henry ate breakfast.

Nelly was here for a reason, that reason was to feed Vlad. Because, frankly, he can't just walk into this camp, and suck the people dry.

As the two walked through the door, they noticed Ashlee sitting on the gurney to the left. She looked traumatized.

" Ashlee?" Vlad walked over to her.

She popped out of her trance, and looked at him. " Oh, Vlad!" she wrapped her arms around his neck, weeping into his shoulder.

" What happened?" Vlad asked her.

" She saw an accident, Vlad." Nelly stated from behind the two. " A, uh, camper was ripped to shreds by something big, and she was there."

" What camper?" Henry asked.

" A kid named Bob." Nelly told them.

" Bob? But, we saw him last night." Vlad attempted to look at Nelly.

" He was found in the woods about two hours, still 'fresh' as they called it." Nelly explained.

" Did anything happen to her?" Vlad kissed Ashlee's forehead, muttering 'It's okay' under his breath.

" She had a gash in her stomach, but other than that, she's fine. Except for the mental damage." Nelly pointed to her head.

Vlad forgot his hunger and comforted Ashlee. She was only human, and she witnessed a murder. And at a children's summer camp.

" Are they going to shut this place down?" Henry asked.

Nelly shook her head. " No. He was out past curfew. More or less his fault. They are trying to find the bear now."

Henry nodded.

Ashlee grabbed the hood of Vlad's sweatshirt, and cried, " It wasn't a bear!"

Nelly hadn't gotten anything out of her since they found her " What was it then, honey?"

" A wolf." she whispered.

" Did you see it?" Nelly asked.

Ashlee nodded.

" What did it look like?"

" Bloody hands! Bloody paws! I killed him! I killed him!" she shrieked.

" What?" Vlad looked at her.

" Killed him! I killed him with my bare hands! Kill me! Kill me!" she shrieked again.

" What is she talking about?" Henry asked Nelly.

" This happens sometimes…" Nelly muttered, pulling Ashlee ask from Vlad, and laying her down in gurney. " Calm down, sweetie. It's okay."

Vlad stood up.

" Don't leave! Please…don't…leave…" Ashlee cried.

" I won't." Vlad promised.

" Stay down." Nelly covered Ashlee in a light sheet.

Her eyes fluttered, as she fell asleep.

" Wow. Your girlfriend has gone off the deep end." Henry smirked.

" She's not my girlfriend, dude." Vlad snapped defensively.

" You kissed her."

" On the forehead. It calms people."

" Sure, dude, sure."

Nelly came over with a pouch. " Here you go, Vlad. You must be hungry." she smiled.

" Thanks." Vlad smiled, taking the pouch, biting a hole in it.

Henry looked like he would barf.

" Is she going to be okay?" Vlad asked, taking a sip of the chilled liquid.

" Yeah, she'll make it through. But, I don't think she'll ever fully recover." Nelly admitted.

Vlad felt horrible.

" You can come see her later, Bob's parents are coming, and you two cannot be in here. Got it?"

The boys nodded, and started to walk out, but Nelly stopped Vlad before he went out the door.

" What?" Vlad questioned,

" Vlad, Ashlee really needs a friend right now. Please, stay with her, and don't blow her off. Please?" Nelly was acting serious.

Vlad nodded.

" …And, she is really sweet and cute…" Nelly smirked.

Vlad rolled his eyes. " If I had a choice, neither you or Henry would be here."

" I know, sweetie. Go have fun, and remember to come pick Ashlee at lunchtime. Got it?"

" Sure." Vlad nodded, walking out.

Nelly smiled. Forgetting the fact she was going to make Bob's parents identify his body.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nothing Fazes Her

" Well, man, I have to disagree. Fishing is worse then Kayaking." Henry grumbled, walking on the trail from the lake to the camp with Vlad.

" Yeah, that is until your in a Kayak with someone who is afraid of floating sticks, and tips the thing over. That's when you prefer Fishing." Vlad clarified.

Henry shrugged, and followed Vlad into the Nurse's cabin.

As they entered the small building, they saw Ashlee talking to Nelly.

She looked…normal? Her eyes didn't have dark circles like they did before. Her skin seemed to retain color. Heck, she didn't looked fazed at all.

Nelly smiled at the two. " Hi, guys."

Ashlee smiled sheepishly at Vlad.

" Hi, Nelly. Hi, Ashlee." Vlad waved.

" Ashlee, you aren't an emotional wreck anymore." Henry commented, bluntly.

Ashlee's face turned a slight shade of scarlet. " Sorry about that. I think I was a tad traumatized. I deeply apologize."

" 'S okay. Doesn't male difference either way." Vlad elbowed Henry in the ribs.

" Thanks for coming this morning though. It really helped." Ashlee directed at Vlad.

" No problem." Vlad laughed nervously.

Henry snickered.

" So, how about lunch?" Ashlee asked.

" Great!" Henry smiled.

Of course, if food was involved, Henry was in.

" Sure." Vlad agreed.

" Fantastic! Let's go." Ashlee beamed.

The three started to walk out, but Nelly called Vlad back. She held out a blood pouch.

Vlad shook his head. " I'm fine." he stated, running out to catch up with the other two.

Nelly rolled her eyes. _'He needs to ask the girl out, before he starves himself.' _she thought to herself.

-+-

The lunch hall grew quiet as the three walked in.

Hushed whispers carried through the air about 'the dead kid' and 'the crazy Goth murder'.

Ashlee's face flushed, walking to a table in the back of the cabin, with Vlad and Henry.

" I've lost my appetite." she muttered.

" I haven't." Henry declared, standing up and walking towards the cafeteria line.

Two people looked over at Vlad and Ashlee, and giggled.

Ashlee groaned, burying her head in her arms.

" It's not…that bad…" Vlad attempted to comfort.

" Yes, it is!" she lifted her head. " I didn't- want to do anything."

" What do you mean?"

She hesitated. " If I did do anything, I didn't mean to."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. " Okay."

She groaned again, returning her head to her arms.

Two guys walked over and tapped on Ashlee's shoulder.

She looked up at them.

" Hey, how'd you kill that dude anyway, sexy? It looked like a bear attack. I know someone with arms like those can't do that much damage." one of them smirked.

" I didn't kill him." Ashlee narrowed her eyes.

" Sure. If you didn't, how did you only get away with only a scratch? Or are there more in other, more _private_ places." the other one pointed towards her chest.

She sat up, and glared at them. " You really have no clue, got it? You weren't there, now were you? If you were there, for some off chance, you would have seen that it wasn't me."

" Ooo, so scary. It makes you sexier." the first boy mocked.

She stood up. " I'll give you one chance to leave. Now, I suggest you take said chance. And leave."

" Even sexier." the second boy smirked.

Ashlee's eyes seemed to get darker. " I'll give you another fucking chance to get the hell away, or I'm going to gouge your fucking eyes and stuff them where the sun doesn't shine."

The first boy got in her face, to the point where their noses touched. " Are you going to make us, babe? I would really like to see you try."

Ashlee punched him in the stomach, sending him backwards. He fell into the two giggling girls' table, send them running.

" One more chance." Ashlee grinned evilly. " Or, you're out."

The first boy tried to say something, but couldn't get it out. The other boy was in a state of shock.

The whole room grew quiet, again.

" Well, then." Ashlee turned to the second boy. " I gave you fair chance."

She leapt toward him, landing on top of him.

" Is this sexy enough for ya?" she growled, punching him hard in the cheek, sending a few teeth flying.

" Or what 'bout this?" she punched the opposite cheek, knocking out even more teeth.

" Huh, lover boy?" she punched him in the nose, breaking it, and sending blood everywhere.

Vlad would have had trouble, but he was in a state of shock.

The other boy started to stand up, and Ashley turned to him, and maniacal smile spread across her lips.

" Oh? Leaving so soon?" she laughed, standing up, and walking over to him.

She grabbed his shirt, making him face to face with herself. " What were you trying to gain, anyway? A good time?" she shook her head sarcastically. " Do you get a jolly out of attacking people mentally?"

He shook his head.

" Are you sure?" she inquired. " Sure seems like it. But, you picked the wrong fucking person to mess with, eh?"

She pushed him into a nearby wall, face first. He landed in a heap on the floor.

She strolled over, and picked him up in the same fashion as before. She stared him in the face.

He was in the same manner as his friend.

" Oh, look at you. Don't you clean up nice! If you would have came to me earlier looking like that I may have considered you." she quickly pecked his lips, and punched him in the stomach.

He groaned in pain.

" Dude! What's with you girlfriend?!"

Vlad snapped out of his trance to find Henry standing next to him, and the whole room empty.

He looked over at Ashlee.

She was about to punch him in the throat.

" ASHLEE! STOP!" he yelled, running towards her. " YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Ashlee stopped, and turned to looked at Vlad. Her eyes were fiery red.

Vlad grabbed her shoulders, causing her let go of the boy, and turned her around.

" Ashlee! Snap out of it!" Vlad shook her slightly.

She blinked a few times, her eyes changing back to their normal pale blue.

" What just happened?" she asked, shaking her head.

" Come on. Let's get out of here, before anybody comes." Vlad grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the Lunch room, wondering why no adults came to stop her.

-+-

The two end up in the middle of the woods, where Vlad sat Ashlee down on a rock.

" Ashlee, What happened?" he asked, kneeling in front of her.

" I…don't…know." she whispered.

" You almost killed them!" Vlad bellowed.

" I didn't do it." she stated, not looking at him.

" Yes, you did!" Vlad grabbed her hands.

She looked down, saw them.

" Bloody hands…" she murmured. " Bloody paws…"

Vlad remember she said that earlier. " What does that mean?"

She bit her lip.

" Ashlee, please answer me."

" I have…" she sighed. " two sides. Two different personalities. I'm two very different people. A good side, and a bad side."

This was starting to sound like Star Wars to Vlad.

" Vlad, I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell anybody. I trust you, but you cannot tell anybody."

Vlad nodded.

" I'm a werewolf, Vlad."

* * *

Authors Note: Oh, my. It took me long enough. Well. You all now know Ashlee's secret. She's a very violent werewolf! Yeah, the two perverts she beat up were some dudes I saw on T.V. when I was writing this, so they became victims XD. So, there's chapter 5. Have fun!

*Ahem* To those who actually want to read more, please review. I declared I will not write the next chapter until I have twenty or more reviews (My personal goal, and ultimate personal high). So, be kind. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Creatures of the Night

Vlad gazed at Ashlee with surprise. Werewolf? Really?

She sighed. " I know. I sound completely mad and delusional. But, it's true. It runs in the family."

Vlad swallowed. " It's not delusional. It's just… hard to believe."

" But it's true. I'd show you…but, I can't. I can only change at night, or in times of extreme anger or fear. It's just how it works. I'm not crazy. I swear to you." she crossed her fingers over her heart.

Vlad thought for a moment. 'Bloody hands…Bloody paws…I killed him…I kill-"

" You killed Bob." he whispered. That was shocking and unbelievable. Someone so quiet, so polite, so cute- _Vlad, don't even think that! That's __NOT__ the subject at hand!_

She managed to stuttered, "Yes."

Vlad wanted to say something, but Ashlee quickly put her finger to his lips. Her gaze was set far behind him.

" Vlad, you have to leave." she breathed, standing up.

" Wait, why-"

She looked at him with cold eyes. " Do it, Vlad."

He wasn't going to screw with her logic, so he ran deeper into the forest, and hid behind a boulder, keeping his sight on Ashlee.

" Judas. Salem. Cain. Show yourselves." Ashlee yelled.

A fog drifted around the area, distracting Vlad from the footsteps that seemed to echo in the air.

Three people walked up to her, surrounding her. Two of them looked in their early twenties. Both of them were male, and well over eight feet tall, and wearing capes with extremely high collars. The only way to tell them apart were their hair colors, on blonde, to other dark haired.

The other one was a small boy that resembled the dark haired guy, and was wearing the same type of cape.

Ashlee stood up straighter, staring blankly before herself.

" Ashlee, Ashlee, Ashlee. This is quite out of character for you." the tall blonde one shook his head.

" Oh? Please clarify for me, Judas." Ashlee stated blankly.

" First, you kill a boy." Judas listed. " Then, you took any anger you had left, and completely attacked two others, then you exposed your secret. But, even worse then that, you told your secret to a filthy, blood-sucking fool. What do you have to say for yourself?"

" Well, I have to say, you people are quite informed in my personal life, aren't you?" Ashlee remarked smartly.

" Ashlee, you agreed to _not_ act in such a way as this if we allowed you to go here." the tall dark haired one sighed.

" I didn't mean to…he was offending our kind! Salem, you would have done the same thing!"

Judas raised an eyebrow. " Offending our kind isn't going to get us out of the high courts, now is it?"

" I didn't do anything illegal, though!" Ashlee yelled defensively.

" That's where your wrong." Salem pointed out. " You squealed."

" That's a bloody lie! You've told many humans you're a werewolf!" Ashlee growled.

Judas raised a finger. " Exactly! Humans. Not bloody horrid vampires!"

" He's not 'bloody horrid'!"

Salem smirked, " You seem to defend the thing very strongly."

" Vlad's not a _THING_!"

" Vlad?" Judas grinned, crossing his arms across his chest.

" Shut up." Ashlee grumbled.

Salem looked around. " Speaking of the devil… Cain, would you mind scouting for the damned thing. He couldn't have gotten too far…"

Cain nodded, walking towards where Vlad was hiding.

Vlad held his breath, attempting to hear what the others were saying.

" Oh. So your going to kill the man I fancy? So typical." Ashlee laughed rudely.

_Fancy? _Vlad thought. _Doesn't that mean she likes me?_

The little boy walked up beside Vlad. He quickly glanced behind himself, and jumped in front of Vampire.

" Vladimir Tod…" he whispered. " Shut your trap, and don't say a dang word. Don't even think. If you think, you'll spelling out your freakin' death-wish."

_Well, that didn't sound right with his British accent…_

" I told you not to think! Shut your mind up!"

Vlad nodded.

" And, my accent sounds fine!"

Vlad nodded, once again.

" Now, stay here, don't think, and I'll get you when it's safe." Cain ordered, walking back to the others.

" Well…?" Salem inquired, " Where is he?"

" I couldn't find him, sir." Cain said innocently.

" Well, then. He must have made his way back to the camp." Judas shrugged, and glanced at Ashlee. " He's off the hook this time, but your just lucking out. We'll give you one more chance. We'll tell the head honcho you have anger issues, and something about our parents, but this is your one chance. Next time, you and the vamp are going to the next eclipse."

" By the way, how the Forks, Washington case coming along?" Ashlee asked.

Judas rolled his eyes. " Horrible. This is why I hate treaties."

" Okay, great. You guys have fun. I'll go back in a bit." Ashlee declared.

" Great. Cain. Stay with her. Alright?" Salem stared at Cain.

" Of course, sir." Cain bowed slightly.

Judas and Salem smiled, and waving a goodbye, as they walked away.

Ashlee smiled down at Cain. " Thank you!" she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. " I've missed you so much!"

" Uh…yeah…the same to you." he hugged her back.

" Where's Vlad?" she asked.

" Oh. Yeah." Cain pointed at the boulder.

Ashlee raced over to it, with Cain trailing behind her, and wrapped her arms around Vlad's neck.

" I'm sorry, Vlad." Ashlee sighed. " I'm really sorry."

Vlad felt quite awkward. " What just happened?"

Ashlee unwrapped her arms, and looked at Cain. " Um… My brothers. I'm getting them in trouble. Especially by knowing you."

" Why?"

" I'm sorry to say, but Vampire-Werewolf interaction is highly frowned upon by the high courts…"

Vlad bit his tongue. " So…you know I'm a vampire."

She rubbed her wrist through her black sweatshirt. " I kinda knew the moment I saw you…Werewolf thing. It kinda like a sixth sense."

" Oh."

" Hey, dude. Would you just kiss her already? She totally regret not kissing you later." Cain said bluntly.

Ashlee's jaw dropped. She turned to the boy. " Cain!"

He put his hands up in a surrenderous fashion. " Fine. I'll leave. God, your so pushy!"

Cain waved slightly, walking away, leaving both Ashlee and Vlad in an even more awkward position.

" Uh…maybe we should go back to camp…" Vlad suggested.

" Grad idea!" Ashlee intoned quickly.

The two ran back to camp without looking at each other the whole way.

* * *

Authors note: WHOOT! CHAPTER SIX!!! Yeah, it really sucks...sorry. Well, Anyway, this idea came to me when reading a cheesy romance novel! Yeah, seriously, why does it seem like most of those novels seem to sound like Romeo and Juliet things? Well, I have no clue! But, anyway, I'm proud. Cain's proud. Kay's proud. And Dracula is proud! So yeah…

More or less, I stole Salem and Judas. They are my friends characters, and I'm stealing them, so…SORRY! Anyway…God, little kids are so blunt! You gotta love it, though… Cain really rocks so…yeah, face the music! Oh, yeah, Twilight reference, too...

….

*Ahem* Back to business. Thank you, people! My faithful readers rock! I finally made personal history, and this is great progress! So, I thank you! I'd give you something, but I'm poor, and I'm getting ready for my senior year so…I give you invisible cookies. ENJOY! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Confessions of Crushes

**-Three Weeks After Ashlee's 'Incident'-**

Vlad walked alongside Henry and Ashlee, going towards the beach. It was Saturday, the one day off of the week. The three decided on hanging out on the waterside.

This was the first time Vlad would ever see Ashlee in the water. And, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Henry and Ashlee were having a conversation among looked over to the werewolf. She was smiling at him, brushing her bangs out of her face.

Vlad never really realized the crush he had on her, but the fact that Henry was making her laugh made him a tad bit jealous.

"What do you think, Vlad?" Ashlee interrupted his jealous thought. Her eyes sparkled as she glanced at Vampire.

"Wait, what?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"What do you think of my brothers?"

"Nut jobs." Vlad answered without thinking.

The other two laughed.

"Too bad you don't have any siblings, Vlad, I'd love to meet them if you did." she stated.

Innocently, she grabbed his hand. Vlad didn't understand the gesture, he felt his face grow warm.

'_He's trying to flirt with me. I'm hoping this will make him stop.'_

Wait…did she just say the in his _head._

'_Yep! But, I can only do it when I'm physically touching something. Like, your hand, for instance.'_

'_Cool' _Vlad said in his mind.

Henry noticed them, and a slight blush brushed his cheeks.

Vlad smiled to himself.

They walked through the woods, and down the dirt slope, finally ending at the waterside. There were only a few people there, but what do you expect for any overcast day and the chance of thunder showers?

A blonde haired girl walked over and smiled at Henry and Vlad. "Hey, my friend and I were wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us, Henry?"

He looked at Vlad, who shrugged in defeat.

Henry walked away with the girl, as Vlad and Ashlee decided where to put the beach towels they brought.

They found a prefect spot, a shady spot far from others. It was the perfect for Vlad to make his 'move' on the werewolf girl.

Quickly setting up their little area, Ashlee sat watching the water. She seemed so distracted by it.

"Ashlee?" Vlad sat down next to her, waving his hand in front her face.

"Oh! Sorry, the water is…distracting." she sighed.

"Do you want to go in?"

She smiled, "Yes. Very much so…"

Vlad attempted not to stare as Ashlee took off her black tee shirt, reveling a very feminine hot pink spotted black bikini top. Then, removing her jeans to revel a pair of black board shorts.

"Wow…" Vlad whispered, already ready to get in the water.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing…"

She stood up, and smirked. "Race you to the water."

"You're on." Vlad smirked along with her, standing up.

"Ready…Set…GO!!!"

They ran next to each other, pushing and shoving each other. Both jumped and landed in the water at the same time, coming up a few seconds later from under.

"I win!" she declared, throwing her arms in the air.

"Oh, yeah right, I did!" Vlad laughed.

"You lie!" She pushed him playfully, swimming deeper into the water.

He smirked, following her.

"_Ah_, maybe it's the dog in me saying this, but I just love the water!" she said, almost musically, while floating on her back.

"Eh, it's okay…"

She lifted her head. "Okay? Just okay?"

He shrugged.

"What do I have to do to make you _love_ the water?" she asked.

"I don't think there is anything you can do…"

"There has to be _something_!"

Vlad thought for a moment.

_This is the perfect time to do it, Vlad…_

"Close your eyes." he said, taking a few steps towards her in the water.

"O-okay…?" she raised a doubting eyebrow, but did as he asked.

The vampire inhaled, and let his heart get the best of him.

He kissed her.

~Far in the dark woods~

"DAMMIT!" Judas screamed, punching the ground.

Salem, who was sprawled out on the ground eating a handful of blueberries, sighed. "Your too hard on her. She's a teenager and it's only temporary. Puppy love, you could say." he snickered at his on pun.

"But, the _vampire_?!" his brother whined.

"Well, I remember a _certain _werewolf who fell for a vampire…" Salem smirked.

"Do you remember what happened to that _certain _werewolf?" Judas growled.

Salem grew silent.

"_I _do, the vampire was staked and the _certain _werewolf was blinded in one bloody eye so they would never even _think _to look at another blood-sucker! Now, you tell me, do you want that kind of lifestyle for our sister?!" Judas spat, glaring at Salem.

"Right, sorry…Just give it a month. It won't last. I swear."

Judas grunted in response. There was no way in hell that punk was going to make his sister blind.

* * *

Well, it's been a while *whistles*. How ya doin'?

Vlad admits his crush, but it's not the end! I promise. Between a confession from Henry and an angry older brother, how fun…

Plus, Judas has a numb eye…How sad…

Anyway, enjoy, and comment my faithful readers!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"A-Ashlee…" Vlad pulled away, looking shyly at the girl.

Silence.

"Are you o-okay..?"

Silence.

"Ash-"

"Vlad, I'm going to get us into so much trouble." she smirked, pressing her lips to his.

Silence. Silence. Peaceful, peaceful silen-

"Jesus Christ, Vlad, is that you?!"

The two turned to see Henry standing near the beach towels, his jaw almost touching the ground.

"Uh…" Vlad drew a blank.

"What have I seriously missed?! I leave for like 20 freaking minutes you two are making out in the freaking river! Why the hell am I the last one to know these things?!"

_And, why exactly is he mad…?_

"I, uh, well…"

"Seriously, I'm you best friend!"

"Henry, I-"

"You need to tell me these things!"

" I didn't-"

"I mean, c'mon!"

"I just-"

"What the hell, Vlad! What. The. Hell!"

"Can I-"

"Why? WHY?!"

"Seriously!"

"Could I really-"

"Never mind. I don't care. I'm leaving."

He left, leaving both the vampire and the werewolf extremely confused.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"I'm…going to find out what up with him." Vlad stated.

"Very grand idea. Very grand indeed." Ashlee nodded.

Slowly, Vlad walked out of the water and grabbed a towel to catch up with the extremely confusing and rather upset Henry.

"Henry, _Henry_!"

Henry turned and saw his friend running at him.

"What."

"Please, listen!"

"What." Henry crossed his arms.

"What is you problem?! You know for a fact I've been crushing on her! I've had every right to kiss her!"

"No. You didn't."

"_Why not?!_"

"Because, I like her too!"

Silence.

Silence.

"What…?"

Henry groaned and ran his finger through his hair. "I DON'T KNOW! I've never met a girl like her! She actually has a personality! Unlike most girls I've met, she actually can have an intelligent conversation! I just…want her."

"Want her? _Want her?!_ You don't want anything! You just…Argh! I can't even think of a word to describe you!" he hung his head, sighing.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"I'm sorry, man…"

Silence.

"I really don't want to it's just…"

Silence.

"Please, Vlad, don't hate me."

Silence.

"Vlad…?"

Vlad lifted his head and gave Henry a death glare. "Really? Every girl I like you have to take from me? Everyone?!"

Silence.

"Well, I like her, and she likes me, so it's bit hard for you to take her from me. I'd like to see you try."

Silence.

Vlad growled off. "I'm off to back to Ashlee, and I am going to make out with her, and you can go off and do whatever, and I. Could. Care. Less!"

Silence.

Silence.

The vampire walked the way he came, mumbling profanities under his breath.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence…

"The human boy likes her? Well, that's quite the change of pace." Salem smiled, balancing on the tip of a tree branch on one foot.

"Really?" Judas grumbled, his face planted in the ground.

"Yep." Salem jumped from one branch to another.

"Salem, what are you doing exactly?"

"I'm…jumping."

Judas lifted his head, and narrowed his tired sullen eyes. "Jumping?"

Salem regained balance, and asked, "Do you think the whole 'if a tree falls in the forest does it make a sound' thing makes any sense?"

Judas raised an eyebrow, shrugging.

Salem shrugged, and jumped off the branch. He landed almost silently, and kick the trunk of the tree that he was standing in.

Ashlee came out from under the water and looked around.

"Did something just fall?"

* * *

Yay! Chapter Eight! My favorite number! Fantastic!

Anyway, I personally like this chapter, and I really wanted to include the tree joke. So, yeah. Have fun!

Sorry. It's short. Really short. I'm not in the mood to write long things lately...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: You'll lose everything

"_Judas, dear!" _

_Her arms wrapped around my neck, mouth at my ear. "Good morning~!"_

"_Morning, Love." I attempted to button up my shirt without brushing her off. "You're getting up way too early. What time is it?" she began fiddling with a thin strand of my hair. _

_I flipped over my wrist to look at my watch. "One-thirty in the afternoon."_

_She groaned, falling back onto her bed. "It's still too early! Is today Tuesday?"_

_Shaking my head, I finished buttoning my shirt. "It's Monday. I have to go to work."_

"_Aw…" she stood up again, kissing me pressingly as I attempted to tie my tie. I smirked, pressing back._

"_Why do you have to go?" she said against my lips, grabbing my collar. "You be a good dog and listen to your master."_

"_Woof woof." I chuckled, pressing my lips to hers again, her hands fiddling with my tie that I had finally gotten on._

_Her hands brushed against a tender part of my neck, one of the areas she constantly bit. It burned, and I incoherently let out a low growl when she barely touched it._

_Not that she cared._

_I could feel her smirk, as she wrapped her arms around my neck, putting as much pressure on the spot as much as she could._

"_You love it." she purred._

"_I do." I uttered._

_There was a loud thump coming from the other room, snapping us back into reality._

_The bed room door was kicked down, and multiple people rushed in._

_My arms were brought behind myself, and brought to the other side of the room, while Emma was thrown to the floor. She screamed, four of the intruders holding her down._

_I struggled, spitting out curses and insults, something struck my face, directly in the eye, completely stunning my vision._

_With the opposite eye, I watched somebody pull out a stake from a case they'd been carrying._

"_CHRIST NO! DON'T DO IT!" I growled, still spilling out more curses, feeling my heart race._

_A needle pierced the skin of my arm, and I prayed it wasn't what I though it was._

_The only vision I had left began to blur. _

_Dammit. It was poison that delayed my transformation, and renders the victim unconscious._

"_JUDAS!" Emma screamed._

_The last thing I saw was her light eyes filled with tears, then blackout._

"What's wrong, brother?" Salem questioned, waving his hand before his bother's face.

"What?" Judas growled, pushing the other's hand away.

"You zoned out. I was kinda worried about you…"

Judas sighed, "It's nothing."

* * *

I MISSED YOU GUYS! Sorry, I'm not exactly being creative, so a very, very, very short chapter. Judas flashback, and kinda shows what kind of trouble Ashlee and Vlad are getting themselves into. Read and Reveiw!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Something Narrow

Ashlee sat beside Vlad by the waterside, her head on his shoulder, quietly humming to the soothing sounds of the water lapping over the worn, soft sand.

There were only two weeks left at camp, and a full week since Henry's Blow-up at Vlad. The two silently glared at each other from across the meeting house and cabin in the night. Had Henry seriously thought that he could honestly and easily hook Ashlee like all those other easy girls he liked? Did he seriously think that Ashlee was like a normal girl?

Vlad laughed to himself. She was a freak, and that even seemed a little nice to say. But, so was Vlad. Did it matter that he was a vampire? Or that she was a werewolf? Nobody ever told him so.

The wolf-girl wrapped her arms around the vampire's arm, putting her nose into his sweatshirt. "You smell good…" she mumbled dreamily.

She hadn't fallen asleep on him, had she?

"Thanks…"

The sun lowering in the sky, and it was about seven o' clock now. Everybody was to either report to their cabin or to the fire pit in an hour. Vlad wished she had lived in Bathory with him, where they could live like the creatures of the night that they were. That was farfetched, of course.

"Come home with me…" Vlad whispered, wrapping his arms around her, putting his face in her hair, taking in her fair pleasant sent.

Ashlee giggled in his arms. "Take me with you…"

They laughed to themselves, forgetting the fact that they weren't even supposed to be together, forgetting the fact that they didn't even know where each other lived. He leaned in and kissed her softly, feeling the blood pumping under her skin with even the slight touch.

"Vlad…" she whispered breathily, in a way that gave Vlad Goosebumps in the best way possible. "Vladimir Todd…" she went for his neck, the lips grazing his skin lightly. "Vlad…" her words danced on his skin.

"Ash… Ashlee?" he murmured, his voice shaking. God this girl just would stop making him feel like such a… _Teenage boy_, would she?

"Would you be mad if I bit you Vlad?"

Out of his trance, Vlad pulled himself away a bit, looking to Ashlee with a look of complete confusion. "You want to what?"

"Bite you, Vlad. Come here."

Vlad kept her at a distance. "Ashlee…?"

"It'll be fun Vlad. I'll let you do it to me…"

Where was she getting with this? "Ashlee, look, don't know what you'll do to me, but I'll turn you into my-"

"That's the fun of it…" she looked into his eyes, her mouth settling into a rather seductive smirk. Her hands her now in Vlad's dark hair, pulling him closer to her head. She ended up forcing them forehead to forehead.

God, what was this girl doing to him? The two had only been "dating" in the most obscure way possible for a week, and Vlad was already head-over-heels in love with her.

"Ashlee…"

"Vlad…"

He tried to kiss her again, but she moved her head to the side, smirking again as she did it.

"Playing the playful puppy?"

Ashlee laughed and sprang up, beginning to run to the trail that lead back into camp, practically dancing on her toes as she did so.

Vlad followed her, chasing her as quickly as he could while still retaining a human speed. She, on the other hand, was cheating.

They were back on camp grounds again, finding a crowd of tee-shirt wearing capers to be in their way. They stopped watching the others walk about. The smell of smoke was already in the air, burning Vlad throat as he breathed in.

"C'mon." Ashlee headed in the direction of the fire pit.

The vampire did want to go, but Henry was going to be there, and he was one person he was exactly in the mood to face right now. "Uhmmm…"

"What?"

"Can I just walk you to your cabin?"

Ashlee's face dropped, "Uh, yeah, sure…" she sounded deflated.

He held his hand out for her, and she took it slowly.

_What it this about…?_ Ashlee was in his head once again.

_Henry…_

_Why are you two fighting in the first place?_

_It's a long story…_

There was a silence between the two for a moment, and the steady sound of leaves and sticks crunching underfoot. It was peaceful to say the least.

"My brothers are coming soon to check on me." Ashlee said aloud, at last, stepping up the stairs of one of the girl's cabins.

Vlad bit his lip. He knew that was going to be trouble. "Are they?"

"Yeah…"

"We'll worry about it later… I don't really feel like dealing with that right now." Vlad grabbed both of her hands, intertwining their pale fingers together. "I hope you sleep well." He leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips, and looked away slightly.

"You too. Good night, Vlad."

"Good night, Ashlee."

He started down the steps, and began to walk away. Ashlee watched him go, standing silently on the stairs.

This would be the perfect opportunity to go interrogate Henry.

She went into the cabin and changed out of her skirt and into a pair of jeans and a thicker jacket, completely determined to bring these two boys back together.

* * *

Well, It's been a while since this has been updated. I wasn't sure If I should do this or not, but the public demanded it... Ashley was very clear on what was to happen next to I figured I'd go on with where I want it to go. BTW, I'm from Maine, personally- The reason this was based in Maine was because when the original writer started this, she loved the camping stories I'd tell her about my childhood. I don't live there anymore, though, but I think I'm still pretty accurate with certain places. I apologize if I'm not...


End file.
